Bed Bug Stories
by Seraphin Falls
Summary: While her father, Shino is away on a mission, Shizuko Aburame, finds it hard to sleep with out her father there. It's up to her, mother Amai to sooth the young four year old with stories of Shizuko's parents when they were younger. ShinoXOC
1. Chapter 1 Bug box

_"_Mommy! Mommy!" Cried Shizuko from her bedroom. "What is it Bug?" Amai asked as she walked into Shizuko's room. "I can't sleep. When's daddy coming back from his mission?" She asked. Amai smiled at her daughter. She walked over to the little girl and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently she laid the little girl back in her bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Daddy will be back in about two weeks." Amai whispered. "Aw! that's too long!" Shizuko whined. Amai smiled lightly at her daughter. "Tell you what." Amai said smoothing out Shizuko's short brown hair. "How about I tell you a story about your father and I when we were younger? Will that help you go to sleep?" Amai asked. "Only if you tell me one every night until daddy gets back." Shizuko said. Amai chuckled lightly. "Ok until Daddy gets back." Amai said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I was about your age when I knew I liked your father...." Amai began.

* * *

"Hello Yukionna. I caught this for you." A five year old Shino said to a young girl with bright purple hair tied into two high ponytails. Shino lifted up a clear bug box showing the girl. Inside the box was a large green and blue beetle. The little girl screamed, and knocked the box out of Shino's hands it dropped onto the flat rocks they were standing on. The box shattered into pieces, and beetle flew away. The girl ran off screaming and crying. Little Shino stood there hurt from being rejected for his efforts. He picked up the broken box and started to walk home.  
Meanwhile behind a tree, a four year old Amai had watched the whole incident. As the beetle fly away she stuck out her finger, hoping it would land on her finger.

"Are you all right?" Amai asked the beetle. It fluttered its wings in response.

"That mean ol' girl don't know anything. You're a pretty gift. I'd be happy to have you!" Amai said smiling to the beetle. Amai looked up and watched the hurt Shino throw the box into a near-by trash can. She didn't want him hurting, so she tried to find away to make him feel better.

Amai ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, to her mother's pet shop. She opened the the door making the little silver bell at the top of the door ring. Aishou was at the counter reading a book. She looked up from her book to see who it was. She smiled kindly at her daughter.  
"Hi mommy!" Amai said running behind the counter. She crawled up on top of the stool next to her mom. Amai wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Aishou hugged her daughter back.

"We've got a customer. Go see if he needs any help" Aishou said.

"Yes mommy." Amai said crawling down from the stool. She walked to the back of the store where her mother said the customer was. It was Shino looking at the bug boxes. "Hi Shino-Kun!" Amai said walking up to Shino. He looked at her through his dark sunglasses. He didn't say hi back.

"What cha' lookin' at?" Amai asked.

"I need a new bug box." Shino said looking back at the boxes.

"What happened to your old one?" Amai asked.

"It broke." Shino said flatly.

"Oh, did you need any help picking one out?" She asked.

"I don't need your help." Shino said not looking at her.

Amai had grown accustom to the Aburame coldness. She just shrugged it off, and tried to figure out which one he was looking at. She realized he was looking at her mother's high priced box. Shino reached into his pocket pulling out a few coins. He sighed as he counted the money out. He didn't even have enough for a basic bug box. Shino turned away from Amai and headed out of the shop. Amai looked up at the high priced bug box. She reached into her pockets, and pulled out some coins. She only had half the amount that box cost. She ran to her mother.

"Mommy if I do some extra chores, and feed all the animals, Can I have some money please?" Amai asked.

"For what?" Aishou asked.

"That really nice bug box." Amai said.

"Sweetheart, you already have a lot of Bug boxes." Aishou said.

"I know mommy but it's not for me. It's for Shino. Some mean old girl broke his box when he tried to give her a pretty leaf beetle. He looked sad so I want to give it to him to cheer him up." Amai said. "Alright how much do you have?" Her mother asked. "Only half of it." Amai answered. "Okay feed the animals, sweep up, and out the clean the out the bird cages and I'll give you the rest of the money.

"Thank you mommy!"

_Later that night... _

Amai walked towards Shino's house with her brother. Katai, made sure his little sister was wrapped up tight. It was almost winter. "So how are you going to give it to him?" Katai asked. "I'm not, my bugs are." Amai said. They were 30 feet from Shino's house. Amai commanded her bugs to put the box on Shino's window sill. The bugs did as they were told. They came back to Amai and hid under her clothes. Katai and Amai started to walk home.

"You're not going to let him know it was you?" Katai asked.

"He don't have ta know. I just wanted to make him feel better I don't care if he knows it was me." Amai said.

"Sis, you're too kind." Katai said.

_The following day _

Amai was in her mom's shop sitting on the floor, playing with her bugs. The bell at the door rang. Amai wasn't paying attention to who came in until she heard her mom speak to them.  
"Wow Shino that's a nice bug box. Where did you get it?" Amai's mother asked.  
Amai quickly climbed up on the stool and looked over the counter. Seeing Shino she waved happily to him. Shino looked up at Amai. He didn't smile or say thank you. He just looked at her.  
"Oh Shino! Dat's a pretty box!" Amai said looking at it. Shino turned around and headed for the bug section of the shop.

* * *

Amai lightly kissed each of her sleeping daughters eyes as she snored lightly. "Good night my little bug. Dream of your daddy coming home to us safe and sound." Amai whispered as she left Shizuko's room.


	2. Chapter 2 Siblings

"Bug! It's time for...." Amai called walking into Shizuko's room. Just as she walked in she saw Shizuko already in her bed, waiting for her. "...bed." Amai finished. "Wow it usually takes me an hour to get you ready for bed." Amai said. "I'm just excited I wanna hear another story." Shizuko said. Amai smiled. "Ok this one is about the time your uncle Katai and I had to fight eachother." Amai began.

"Who won? I bet it was you huh?" Shizuko said.

"Shh and just listen." Amai said.

* * *

Amai was leaning on the railing watching the preliminaries. Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, both of Amai's teammates had gone. Everyone looked over to the teleprompter to see who was up next. The names on the screen made Amai gasp. Katai looked over at his sister.

Katai Kenrui Vs. Amai Kenrui.

Katai walked down the stairs. Amai stood still; she couldn't believe she had to fight her own brother. She was about to raise her hand and forfeit, until she heard her brother's voice.  
"Amai you even think of forfeiting not only will I be disappointed in you but once we get home I will kick your ass." Katai said looking up at his sister. Amai sighed and walked down the stairs, the whole time looking at the floor until she was standing in front of her brother. "I'm not going easy on you anymore Amai. You're going to bring honor to the name you carry." Katai said. Amai looked up at her brother. She had never heard him talk like this before. But it didn't surprise her; he was half Aburame after all. She nodded trying to prove to him she would be brave.

"Begin."

For a moment the two siblings were still. They knew each other's weaknesses and each other's strength it was just a matter of using that knowledge. Katai charged at Amai. He gave the proper hand seals and two other copies of him were at his side. The original came at Amai while the other two went for her sides. She panicked, she couldn't think straight actually she couldn't do anything she just froze. Katai hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. She clutched onto her stomach. Katai leaned over Amai.

"You're doing a terrible job impressing him you know." He whispered. He jumped back and got ready for another attack. Amai looked up at Shino. He was staring back at her.  
Katai quickly gave the tiger hand seal and disappear in a cloud of leaves. Amai kept her eyes opened as they averted to every spot in the room. One of her bugs crawled near her ear.  
"Find him." She commanded.

"Too late." Katai said from behind her.

She turned around quickly seeing that he was standing upside-down. His feet were planted into a tree he made grow from the ground. He punched Amai in the stomach once again. Shino gripped the railing tightly. Amai buckled over clutching onto her stomach again. In a second Katai was standing at his starting position. She smirked at his younger sister.

"You better do something Amai. I'm getting bored." He teased.

"But I've already done it." She said.

"What?" Katai asked.

Shino smiled slightly under his jacket. He saw Amai's destruction bugs under Katai's clothes.  
"Now!" Amai screamed as she stuck out her hands. Katai just stood there, waiting for him to be drained of his chakra but instead he grabbed onto his sides, and bursted out laughing. He fell to the ground rolling around kicking his legs.

"Damnit Amai!" He said in between burst of laughs. "This is not a game!"

"There are ninja out there who want to kill you."

"And all you can do is make your bugs tickle them?"

"Quit taking this so lightly." Katai getting up. He shook the bugs out of his clothes. "I hate to do this Amai but, you leave me no choice." Katai said giving a few quick hand seals. A shroud of leave engulf Amai. They swarmed around her causing Amai to cover her eyes. When they stopped swirling around her, she opened her eyes. She looked over to her brother She saw him stepping on her bugs, and smashing them into the ground.

"Brother! What are you doing?!" Amai yelled. Shino gripped the bar even tighter, as he watched the destruction bugs being stepped on. Katai didn't answer; he just kept stepping on them.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" She yelled as tears swelled in her eyes. How could her brother be so cruel? She thought. This wasn't like him. She wouldn't let him get away with his she had to stop him no matter what

Amai clapped her hands together, and then stuck the out again. She closed her eyes and commanded her bugs to find and stop Katai at all costs. Within a few seconds she heard an agonizing scream for behind her. Amai turned around finding her brother lying lifeless on the floor. She commanded her bugs to stop. The Katai that was stepping on her bugs disappeared.  
She ran over to her brother crying. She got down on her knees and pressed her ear to his chest. There was a heartbeat slow and frail but it was still there.

"Katai I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said blubbering. She held onto her brother not letting go. She felt a hand on her back. "It's ok Amai. You didn't kill me. You called them off just in..." Katai said trailing off. Katai passed out. The medical ninja carried him off to the infirmary.

Amai wiped off her tears from her cheeks. Amai slowly walked up the stairs. She sat with her knees in her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs. Shino leaned against the wall next to Amai. He didn't say anything to her. She didn't care. She knew this was his way of comforting.


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

"Come on mommy hurry up!" Shizuko said. She took her own chopsticks grabbed a good size chunk of Amai's noodles and shoveled into her mothers mouth. " 'ug 'top." Amai said trying to chew and swallow her food. "I'm sorry. I just want to you get done so I can hear another story." Shizuko said sheepishly.

"It's only five thirty. It's not time for bed yet." Amai said.

"Can we make it my bedtime?" Shizuko asked.

"Cute, but no we can't you'll wake up too early." Amai said as she continued to eat her food. "Aw." Shizuko pouted. she slumped down into her chair and rested her face into her tiny balled up fist. Amai rolled her eyes. "Ok just for tonight. After this your going to bed at your normal time." Amai said.

"Yay!" Shizuko cried with excitement. She jump out of her chair and ran towards her room to get ready for bed.

Amai shook her head. "We should have done this years ago. Shino will be please that I found a way to get her to go to bed."

* * *

The Kenrui family was sitting around the dinner table. Katai and Amai were sitting next to each other rather then across from each other. Like they normally do. They had to make room for Shibi and his son Shino.

"It's good to Able to sit down and talk with you Shibi!" Kenkai said patting his old Teammate on the back several times.

"I see that you haven't changed Kenkai." Shibi said choking slightly on his salad.

"Me? Never!" Kenkai said loudly.

Shino found Amai's dad annoying, but since he was an old friend of his father's he would show him respect. Amai kept looking at her food just playing with it every once in awhile. She sat right across from Shino she was too shy to look up.

"So Amai, You're a bug-user just like your mother." Shibi asked.

Amai looked up from her food. "Yes sir" She said then went back to playing with her food.  
"Don't worry. She's always like this. She keeps to herself and plays with her bugs. She's even named them all. All 1,000 of them. Out of all of them I only know two names. Katai and Shino. Those are the only boys she has in her." Katai said. Amai blushed madly, she pulled her collar up hoping to hide her embarrassment. Her father pulled her collar down and brushed her chocolate hair out of her eyes. "Don't hide your face Amai. It's much to pretty for that." He said.

"Dad!" Amai cried, now redder then she was before.

"Katai and Shino, huh?" Shibi said ignoring what Kenkai did. Shibi looked down a his son and smiled lightly. Shino was queitly eating trying to ignore thw whole situation.

"That's quite unusual. For bug-user to have mostly all females. But I imagine it's certainly easy to find her." Shibi said looking over at Amai who was now sinking into her seat. "I thought it was unusual too, but the females rejected the males expect those two, but we figured the bugs knew what they were doing." Aishou said.

"Amai would you passed the pepper." Shino asked. Amai looked up at Shino, she was still blushing. She grabbed the pepper and handed it over to Shino. Just as Shino grabbed the pepper one of his bugs landed on Amai's hand. A hole opened up on her hand, and out crawled one of Amai's females. The two bugs looked at each other, then Shino's male attack Amai's female, well it looked like it was attacking it.. The two bugs fell into the salad bowl. Shino and Amai were still holding onto the pepper.

All of a sudden Shino's bugs came out without Shino's permission and started to attack Amai. She pushed her seat away and tried brushing the bugs off.

"What's going on?! Shino call off your bugs!" Katai yelled.

"Oh no I didn't think this was going to happen now." Aishou said she got out of her chair, and commanded her bugs to get Shino's off of her daughter. Shino stood up and commanded his bugs to get off but they wouldn't listen. Amai started to scream as the bugs forced their way inside her. It took a half hour to get Shino's bugs under control. Aishou cradled her crying daughter in her arms.

"Mom, what's going on?" Katai asked.

"Well, Amai and her females are growing up. Her bugs were ready to lay eggs. Shino's bugs could sense that and well they wanted to make sure their genes went on." Aishou explained.

"You mean I had bugs ...mating inside me?" Amai asked.

"Pretty much." Aishou replied.

"Ew that's so gross." Amai said sticking her tongue out.

"Come on Shino we should be getting home. Amai and her bugs need to get all the eggs out of her." Shibi said putting his hand on Shino's shoulder. "Yes Father." Shino replied. As Shino and his father walked out, Shino looked back at Amai. Her body was cover in bug bites Amai looked at Shino and weakly smiled at him. Shino turned away quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 failed mission

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Shizuko called from her bed. "Mommy? Mommy are you coming?" She called. "I'm coming Bug, don't worry." Amai said walking into her daughter's room. The little girl settled into her bed pulling the covers all the way up to her chin. "Are you sure you're ready?" Amai asked. "Yup!" Shizuko squealed. "Good because this is going to be a long one. I'm not sure we'll be able to finish it tonight." Amai explained. Shizuko pouted a little. "Don't worry, we can continue tomorrow night if that happens.

* * *

Amai stood in front of the Hokage along with team 8, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and her brother. They were being briefed on a D rank mission. Amai tried her best to ignore Naruto's complaints the rank level but her efforts her unsuccessful.

"Come on Granny not other one!" Naruto whined. "I need something better than this."

"Naruto just stop." Amai whispered.

Lady Tsunade did a better job in ignoring Naruto than Amai did. "This is a search and rescue mission. You will be paired up into a two man squad; the two of you will lead a small group of academy students, to find your kidnapped member."

"Who's the kidnapped member?" Naruto asked.

"You have to be paired up first." Tsunade replied.

"Naruto and Sakura, you will be team one, Choji and Ino you will be team two, Kiba and Hinata you two will be team 3, and Shino, Amai you will be team four." Lady Tsunade said.

Amai glanced over at Shino on the other side of the room. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her through his dark sunglasses. She knew he could see her looking at him, after all se never wore the standard Aburame sunglasses; her eye sight was too bad to wear sun glasses so she was stuck with regular glass.

"So who gets to be the kidnapped member?" Naruto asked again.

Lady Tsunade smiled. Amai knew it was a devious smile. Most women get this smiled once in awhile when they're about to reveal bad news that they find amusing.

"That choice is up to you and your partner." She said.

"Alright! Sakura you get to the kidnapped member!" Naruto said as he began to walk out of the room.

"No way! If anyone is going to be the kidnapped member It's going to be you!" Sakura yelled. Amai didn't bother to look at Sakura. She knew Sakura had to be fuming right now; after all she was being taught by Lady Tsunade herself. Truthfully at this point she was more concerned with failing this mission and disappointing Shino. She automatically volunteered herself as the kidnapped member; surely she couldn't screw anything up by being tied up by a tree.

"I assume you will be the kidnapped member, since I'm a better suit as leader." Shino said.

Amai jumped. Shino was suddenly standing next to her. When she settled back into her spot she couldn't have sworn she heard him chuckle, but she quickly dismissed the idea from her mind, it was Shino after all.

Amai nodded. "Yea I'll be the damsel in distress." She muttered under her breath.

Amai was getting awful bored sitting in the tree she was assigned. Amai had been given two days to hide. She had to cover her tracks so she wouldn't be found easily. She had to set traps along the way, something Lady Tsunade forgot to mention when they were first briefed. She had her bugs set out in a 15 mile radius around her, so she could detect who was around. She knew as so Shino came into the perimeter he would detect them, but it was ok the mission really was for the Academy students.

Suddenly one of her bugs warned her about someone entering the perimeter. She sighed in relief when she found out it was just a couple Chuunins from her village. Another detail Lady Tsunade forgot to mention. Along with the traps she had to set a group of Chuunins were sent out to attack the group as they made their way to the kidnapped Genins.

She was getting tired She didn't get much sleep on the way here, so she decided to sleep for a little bit. She told her bugs to wake her when the group was at least two miles away.

When Amai woke she found herself bound up. Her mouth was tapped shut. Her whole body was wrapped up tightly in what felt like rubber it gave way a little just enough for her to turn onto her stomach. She tried crawling to the nearest wall. She was suddenly stopped by a foot in her back. She turned her head to find a short stout balding man with a bushy black beard stepping on her.

"Hey boss! The brats up!" The man called.

Out of the shadows, behind the large man, a beautiful woman. She was slender and very tall. Silver wavy hair fluttered around her face "Thank you Inu." Her voice was melodic which only made her even more beautiful then she already was.

The woman walked over to Amai and crouched down next to her. The woman grabbed Amai face and inspected it thoroughly. The woman ripped Amai's Leaf headband from her forehead.

"She might not be worth much, but I know the leaf village will do anything they can to get her back. They pride themselves in honor and love for their own." She said looking at Amai's head band.

"Inu, give the leaf village a message." The woman said throwing Amai's headband to Inu.

"Yes boss." He said catching and running off into the shadows. The woman leaned in close to Amai. There was a faint scent of cinnamon that lingered around the woman.

"You're the prefect bait for some better ninjas." The woman whispered.

_All I had to do was stay in the stupid tree. _Amai thought.

* * *

Amai kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. "Good night Bug. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." She whispered. As Amai exited the room she turned on Shizuko's night light. She watched as the tiny lights danced across Shiuko's bedroom.

After inspecting the house Amai went to the room she shared with Shino. She crawled into her side of the bed. She looked around at Shino's empty spot. She sighed rolling over onto his side. She rested her head on his pillow, inhaled his scent deeply. She stared out the open window. The bright moon shined down on her.

"Come home safe." She whisper into his pillow.


End file.
